


From Heaven and Hell

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What I want to see in the tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec shows up late for training, and Izzy knows that he and Magnus weren't 'just having drinks' this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> We're only a few days from the Malec episode!
> 
> Hang in there peeps!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Alec stood at Magnus’ window, enjoying the view from his boyfriend’s apartment.

 

_Boyfriend._

  
That was weird to say, even in his head.

  
He felt lightly muscled arms slip around his waist, and a chin dig into his shoulder.

  
Alec stiffened slightly on reflex, but relaxed.

  
He sighed lightly, leaning into Magnus’ embrace.

  
He could feel Magnus smile against his shoulder, and he started to pepper small kisses on Alec’s neck.

  
Alec’s mind started to blank from pleasure until he remembered why he was in his Shadowhunter gear.

  
“Magnus!” Alec choked out. “I have to go soon!” He batted Magnus’ mouth away.

  
“But how soon, darling?” Magnus purred in his ear.

  
“Eight?” Alec meant it as a statement, but it came out two octaves higher and as a question.

  
Alec cleared his throat. “Eight.”

  
Alec felt Magnus’ laughter vibrating through his back, even through the gear. “Alexander, you have two hours until you have to go.”

  
“I do?” Alec squeaked.

  
Magnus nodded against his shoulder, and resumed pressing small kisses against Alec’s neck.

  
Alec sighed, and spun Magnus around so he was pressed against the wall.

  
Alec kissed Magnus fiercely on the mouth, teeth and tongue clashing.

  
Magnus’ arms went around Alec’s neck, sighing happily into the kiss.

  
The kiss became less desperate and wild, slowly becoming gentle and slow.

  
Alec pulled away slowly, breathing heavily and panting.

 

Magnus was in the same condition, grinning. “Well, Alexander, I should do that more often.”

  
Alec groaned, and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. There, Alec started to kiss and nip lightly at Magnus’ neck.

  
Magnus inhaled sharply, and dug his fingers into Alec’s hair, keeping his head firmly in place.

  
They forgot when Alec had to leave.

  
Jace and Izzy freaked out, sending him text after text and gave him an earful the next day when he came to train.

  
But it was worth it, even when Izzy teased him about the marks on his neck.

  
“Alec, did you run into vamps?” Jace asked, narrowing his eyes as Izzy grinned knowingly.

  
“No!” Alec yelped. “I- I- I fell!”

  
“On your neck?” Jace frowned.

  
Izzy snickered. “Weren’t you at Magnus’? Did he ‘just make drinks’ this time?” Izzy smirked as Jace’s eyes widened in understanding.

  
Alec’s pale skin flushed a bright scarlet. “Shut up, Iz.”

  
Jace scrunched up his nose. “Maybe I was better off not knowing.” Then, he walked off, muttering something about how he never needed to know that about Alec.


End file.
